disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Let the Good Shine Out
"Let the Good Shine Out" is a song performed by Kermit the Frog as the finale of the 1996 Muppet Treasure Island sing-along video, as he tries to convince Clueless Morgan, Polly Lobster, and Mad Monty to become good rather than bad. His song doesn't convince them, but Kermit always has hope. An instrumental version of the song was heard during the end credits of the video. Summary When Kermit came up with an idea to convince those pirates to turn to good, the idea was to sing the song to them before he commands the viewer to sing along to get the pirates to sing and then runs off. As Kermit starts singing after the Black Dog scratches his shirt, he stares at him while he moves around him and growls at him then we move onto the spot where Mr. Curly Twirly and Old Tom pushing Walleye Pike with one of the noises playing the sound effect that comes from the printer. Three pirates turn around and we go onto the three other pirates dancing while making noises and one of them yawns before Kermit takes off. Two native pigs stare at Kermit after dancing to the center of the screen and as he sings, they look at each other and they dance along with him. We zoom and pan away from the drum being played by a pig while the other two dance back and forth and Kermit side dances and jumps. We hear Clueless Morgan singing "Oh" a few times and Polly smacks him on one of the phrases and Morgan chuckles afterwards. Back at the spot where Kermit left off at, they tilt dance before Old Tom taps Kermit once and put his hand in Walleye Pike's mouth while Mr. Curly Twirly feels that pike. We see Kermit getting kissed by a girl pirate and we head over to the pig tribes humming with one moment with a pig playing the drums. Two pigs left and then right and immediately after Kermit runs to the five pirates at the grass, they sing along with him. Mad Monty states that he gets bored without a pistol, Morgan thinks it feels right to be wrong and three pirates say they've been pirates for a long time. Moments after Kermit sings his statements, the girl pirate comes and sings the rest of the phrases where they should let the good shine out. The same scene of the Pig tribes is played and two pirates hum while four sing. After all pirates there sing together, we transit to the scene where Polly swims at the ocean and Morgan, Monty, and Kermit sing on the boat with a seagull on it. On the wrap up, everyone sings together near the grass and trees. Kermit then sings the final lines "Let the Good Shine Out" and the song finishes with the pirates cheering and laughing. Lyrics All of us have good inside A longing to be kind and fair Some of us just let it hide and act as if it weren't a there Let me tell you friends a policy that I recommend Let the good shine out Shine for you and me If everybody let the good shine out how bright the world would be Let the good shine out Join the jubilee If everybody let the good shine out we'd live in harmony Oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh Woah-Woah-Woah You will have a peaceful glow when you are nice to those you meet Feel so happy head to toe and sing a song of life so sweet I believe it's true when you give love that comes back to you Let the good shine out Shine for you and me If everybody let the good shine out how bright the world would be Let the good shine out Join the jubilee If everybody let the good shine out we'd live in harmony Ooh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh Woah-Woah Without my pistol and my sword I'm afraid, I might get bored It feels so right to be so wrong We've been pirates for so long Now don't you worry don't you fret I can make you all forget that awful life you'll leave behind Think of all the treasure you will find if you just Let the good shine out Shine for you and me If everybody let the good shine out how bright the world would be how bright the world would be Let the good shine out Join the jubilee If everybody let the good shine out we'd live in harmony Let the good shine out Let the good shine out Shine for you and me Shine for you and me If everybody let the good shine out If everybody let the good shine out Ohhh! how bright the world would be Ohh Let the good shine out Shine for you and me If everybody let the good shine out we'd live in harmony we'd live in Haaaaaaaaaarmonyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Let the good shine out! FX As they sing, the on-screen lyrics in a number of font styles popup on top of the screen. Scare Factor None, the sound effects on the lyric version may get to some. Releases The song was first released as a lyric video on the sing-along home video and then the regular version appeared on the Blu-ray release of Muppet Treasure Island as part of the home video collection "Of Pirates & Pigs Collection". Variants *On the Blu-ray release of Muppet Treasure Island in the "Of Pirates & Pigs Collection" released in 2013, the sound effects were edited out and the shot toward the end was replaced by an alternative take which was not used in the video. Videos Muppet Sing-Alongs Muppet Treasure Island - Let the Good Shine Out (Original version)|Original Muppet Sing-Alongs Muppet Treasure Island - Let the Good Shine Out (1996) (Version 3)|Revised Category:Songs Category:The Muppets songs Category:Closing songs Category:Group songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs